camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Itztli-Tochtli Teyolitia Chichinaca
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the User:Itztli-Tochtli Teyolitia Chichinaca page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BachLynn23 (talk) 15:27, November 18, 2013 (UTC) changing rules Please do not make edits/change rules on the wiki, the rule about Athena on the claiming page was not a typo, Athena has kids through a union of minds as it said in the books, not Artemis, Artemis has no kids, ever period, through any means. If you see something on rules or policies you think is incorrect, ask first, do not make any changes on your own, our rules and policies are an accumulation of nearly 3 years and everything was gone over many times as well as being voted on by the community Well Done! Congrats! Your char Elefsis has finally been claimed! I've added her to the user/char forum, and her cabin list, so please just make her page and word bubble and add her to the cabin photo album. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me :) Happy roleplaying! 13:02, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Reminder This is just to remind you that your character, Elefsis Jade, child of Eris, has been approved/claimed. Kindly create the page as soon as possible. Thank you. Level Five! Alright, so, first and foremost, congratulations on getting to Level Five! You've officially survived 5-6 weeks of newbness :D Now, since you're a level five, I'd like to ask if you participated in our Adopt a Newb program. By "participate", I mean were you "adopted" by any user here? If yes, kindly tell me who. Thanks! :) i wasn't "adopted" :( Itztli-Tochtli Teyolitia Chichinaca (I am, who I am, who I am, who am I?) Itztli-Tochtli Teyolitia Chichinaca 22:05, March 15, 2014 (UTC) sig I need you to fix your signature, so it stops adding categories to every page you use it on, please, thanks re Well you have three choices: #Talk to the person who made it for you #Look through the code yourself and remove the part that says #Don't use your signature on our wiki, as it's messing up every page you use it on re yaaaay Yay, you did, thank you VERY much :) Month Powers Salome Uhm yeah, Nicki is using Category:Agyness Deyn for her character first, you gotta ask for permission to share or just change the model. I'd go with option 2, since Nicki never shares Inactivity Will you be needing the officially less active status? It has been two weeks since you made your last edit and you are currently listed as an "active user" with no notice of your absence or you being on vacation. If, by July 20th, you do not make an edit or inform someone of your inactivity, you will have gone 25 days with no edit. With no notice of your inactivity, your characters will be archived and will no longer be able to be roleplayed. Archived For having gone over 25 days with no activity and no notice that you're on vacation or have other priorities that will keep you from going to the wiki, your characters have been archived and are thus, no longer allowed to be rp'ed. Should you wish to use the same characters in participating in our wiki, kindly contact an administrator and we will restore the page(s) for you as it was and note the character as "active" again. Thank you.